degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Doll Parts (2)/@comment-3575890-20121103052043
I have A LOT to say about this episode, so I'm just going to pull a review I already wrote from my Tumblr. First of all, I am absolutely disgusted ''with Zig. What happened to that boy that shyly said I love you back to Tori and was crazy enough about her to steal, just to impress her? How does one go from so completely smitten with their girlfriend to head over heels for her best friend in two days? Oh right, when said best friend puts on a dress, some makeup and heels. Are you fucking kidding me? A girl deserves better than to be recognized as a catch only after she gets a makeover! I mean, how much more superficial can this boy get? And to make matters worse, he has a girlfriend! A girl so completely in love with him, but that he’d readily toss away like an expendable piece of trash to be with her friend. There’s no doubt that if Maya said she wanted to be with him he would have dumped Tori for her. And just when I was really starting to love Zori; now I relish the moment Tori dumps his sorry ass. She deserves way better, and as selfish and horrible as Maya was in this episode, so does she. Now Maya. Ugh. I wanted to sympathize with her like I did last week, buuuut…I really just want to smack her upside the head right now. I get that Tori hurt her feelings and all, but kissing her boyfriend was NOT a proportionate response to that! I don’t even know what’s happened to her. She was just ''such an insipid little tart from shameless flirting with Zig to kissing him and then not even seeming sorry about it once caught and called out on her shit. I have to say it’s pretty pathetic that it took a heartfelt admission from her friend before she could feel bad about kissing her boyfriend. Tori’s not perfect, but she would never do to Maya what Maya did to her. Maya doesn’t deserve all of the praise Tori showered her with in her speech. Hell, it’s debatable right now whether she deserves a friend like Tori, at all. And because Maya was just such a brat I can’t even be happy that my beloved Maybell are back together. After all, what good is a ship of your’s when one half of it is totally unrecognisable and unlikeable right now? And Zig’s looming presence as the obvious third wheel totally ruined the sweetness of their last scene together. I will say though that it’s adorable how even though Cam doesn’t know the first thing about expressing himself or his feelings, he’s trying for her sake. And even though I’m far from in a shipping mood right now, I love that Campbell tried to make amends with Maya first. I do think he really likes her. He’s just, as he put it, not as ‘smooth’ as Zig. Well, if ‘smooth’ constitutes as being a cheating douche who messes with women’s hearts, give me a Campbell Saunders over a Zig Novak any day. Speaking of all this Zaya business, I’m just not feeling it at all. And no, it’s not because I absolutely hate Zaya with the passion of a thousand burning suns. It’s because I’m not picking up a shred of any real feeling from Maya’s end. It’s actually hard enough for me to buy that Zig’s feelings for Maya are genuine considering he’s just now started showing romantic interest in her now that she’s started doing pageants and wearing pretty dresses (coincidence? I think not!), but at least I can see he likes her. With Maya though, I think it’s the attention he gives her and how it makes her feel better about herself morso than him that she likes. Either way, it’s not a genuine basis for a relationship. Did I mention I love Katie Matlin? I commend her for not even trying to hide her disappointment. Good for her not letting Maya off the hook like other siblings might have done. Maya needed a good dose of tough love and Katie gladly provided that. She’s a good sister. And everything she said about Zig was spot on; a guy that cheats on his girlfriend is so not worth romantic pursuit. LOL @ Jake trolling Marisol. It’s funny to think that I once couldn’t stand this guy, and now I don’t know how this show would hold up without frequent doses of his humorous antics. That reminds me, remember when Marimo exchanged ILY’s and I melted into a puddle of feels?! Man, it’s good to be a Marimo shipper right now. Poor Adam getting bashed in the face. But after being thrown through a glass door and shot, this was probably like a walk in the park for him. I love how he casually asked Eli if he could blame him for his bloody nose and how Eli just brushed it off with a simple “no” and walked away, lmao. Love the throwback of that exchange to when Imogen accused Eli of punching her in the face. Once again, someone is intent on Eli maintaining his reputation of a raving, mad lunatic. XD A lot of ground was covered with Adam and Audra’s relationship. My heart swelled at her choice of the word, ‘man’ because it shows she not only sees Adam as totally male, but one who has undergone great growth in the past year. I couldn’t agree more with the sentiment of it. Adam is more of a man now than most guys his age will ever grow to be and I love that Audra is finally REALLY seeing what we’ve all been seeing for so long. So needless to say, my respect for her has shot up through the roof for that and for granting Adam permission to start T. I can’t wait to see how they work this new passage in Adam’s life even though I don’t know how Jordy’s going to manage that. I’m just thrilled for the character.